


safe

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddle, M/M, a lot of cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe

Curled up, secured in gentle arms and pressed to a warm chest with legs surrounding his hips.

He was safe.

Finally the stress of the last day just went out of the window, left his body so fast he slumped back, loose limb-ed and relaxed.

“You alright there?” a gentle voice asked and Ben could feel the vibrations of those words against his cheek.

“Yes.” He got out between the smile on his face and a soft yawn

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for the preparation.” Again, rumbling under his ear, sliding through his relaxed body and settled into his bones.

“Don’t worry love. You really had better things to do, but no talking now, I want to enjoy this evening.”

“You mean night.”

“Hush.” They both laughed, the rich tone of Mike's voice making him hum with contentment.

“Shall I take you to our bed? To sleep I mean. You seem pretty tired.” Mike asked, brushing his fingers through Ben’s hair.

“If you carry me, sure. But otherwise, don’t move-“ suddenly he was lifted up, pretty complicated and it was a hassle until he was in Mike's arms the right way, before he was carried off into the bedroom where he was let down onto the soft bed.

When Mike tried to go out of the bedroom, Ben reached out and caught his sleeve between his fingers.

“Stay here.” He said, voice soft and wanting, looking up to him with big brown eyes.

Not able to resist him, Mike curled himself back around Ben on the bed.

“Sleep.” He whispered as he watched Ben fight against his heavy eyelids.

“We have tomorrow. The whole of it.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
